


Confucius says...

by merelypassingtime



Series: The Well of Lost Plots [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/pseuds/merelypassingtime
Summary: Set directly after A Study in Pink, John and Sherlock's late night Chinese dinner has a fortunate ending.





	Confucius says...

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Tiếng Việt available: [Bánh Quy Tiên Tri](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056294) by [Its_all_about_your_OTPs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_all_about_your_OTPs/pseuds/Its_all_about_your_OTPs)



“… but all along it really was just the cat!” Sherlock concluded and burst into laughter. John joined in, doubling over his mostly empty plate of crispy noodles and shaking with mirth.

It was a couple of minutes before either man could stop laughing and in that time their very annoyed looking waiter rather pointedly dropped off the check. Automatically John reached towards it only to be beaten there by Sherlock. “My treat, I insist.”

John just shrugged and reached instead for one of the fortune cookies that had been on top of the bill. He deliberately selected the one that had been closer to the other man and began to open the slippery cellophane only to pause as an idea crossed his mind. Holding up the half opened cookie he looked across the table and demanded, “Okay then. Tell me my fortune.”

“What?” Sherlock asked looking up from the check. A flush from the plum wine they had drunk colored his pale cheeks and his eyes were still shining from their shared laughter.

John’s heart surged at the sight. He had to clear his throat before he could say, “You claimed you could predict the fortune cookies. So tell me, genius, what is my fortune.”

Sherlock grinned widely at him for a second then he put on an exaggeratedly serious face. He made a great show of studying the cookie, even taking out his pocket magnifying glass to glance at it before declaring gravely, “Your fortune says, ‘You will meet a tall, dark stranger.’”

John scoffed, "Really? That is what you are going with.”

“Because it is true.”

“Okay, we’ll just see,” John said. He finished tearing open the wrapper and broke open the cookie, peering down at the tiny slip of paper only to read, ‘The love of your life is sitting across from you.’ The smile fell from his face, replaced by shock as he looked up from the paper and at the beautiful, mad man in front of him. 

“Well,” Sherlock demanded. “Was I right?”

“Exactly right,” John lied. “Tall dark stranger, just like you said. You must have cheated.”


End file.
